


Unwavering Justice(Ragna to Tsubaki:Twinning)

by MirageSand



Category: BlazBlue
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-23
Updated: 2020-05-23
Packaged: 2021-03-02 17:13:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,498
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24330370
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MirageSand/pseuds/MirageSand
Kudos: 1





	Unwavering Justice(Ragna to Tsubaki:Twinning)

It was 2200 AD and many powerful people were finding themselves drawn to the ruined Ikaruga Federation. They all sought to achieve their own personal desires and goals in the ensuing power struggle. One such man was the infamous Ragna the Bloodedge or ‘The Grim Reaper’ as he was known to the populace. He had recently arrived at the 5th Hierarchical City of Ibukido and was currently wandering the streets. Ragna was hunting down Terumi, the man who had ruined his life. “When I find that bastard Terumi, I am going to tear hi-” His thoughts were interrupted when he noticed a familiar face not too far from him. It was a woman with a black uniform, long red hair, an oddly shaped shield and an unmistakable short red sword. It took Ragna a second before he recognized who it was exactly. The woman was Tsubaki Yayoi, a member of the 0th division of the NOL. Ragna knew that she was friends with Noel as well and probably knew something.

As soon as Ragna noticed Tsubaki, she had noticed him. At first sight, her heart began to burn with unbridled fury. Standing right in front of her was the most wanted criminal alive. Thinking of all the trouble he caused for the NOL and for Jin only made her angrier. Ragna began walking towards her, making sure to keep his hand close to his sword in case it was needed. “You’re one of Noel’s friends right? Well I got a lot of questions for you but why don’t we start where some simple ones. Where is Noel? Saya? Yuki Terumi?”

Tsubaki’s first instinct upon meeting Ragna face-to-face was execute him for his crimes. But she remembered that the Imperator had given express orders for The Grim Reaper to be captured and not killed. “The Imperator’s law is absolute, I cannot defy her orders.” Tsubaki thought as she tried to calm herself down. After composing herself she turned her thoughts onto how best to detain Ragna. “If you want answers then you will not get them here. Follow me.” Tsubaki turned her back to him and began walking away.

“Wait! Damn it fine.” Ragna realized that it would be difficult to battle in the crowded streets if it came down to it but it drew the risk of drawing attention from the NOL or vigilantes looking for the price of his head. Ragna reluctantly complied and carefully followed after Tsubaki. The entire time he kept an eye on his surroundings just in case he was being lead into a trap. After about 15 minutes they had finally arrived at an empty street in the corner of the city. “All right we are here, now get to talking.”

Tsubaki smirked and drew her sword and book shield. “If you want answers then you will have to defeat me first.”

Ragna smiled as he brought out his massive and unwieldy slab of metal he called a sword. “Fine by me. I don’t like fighting women all that much but I just got to make sure you are capable of speaking when I am done. Ragna took the first step as he rushed at Tsubaki. Sparks flew to the sound of scraping as he dragged his blade against the ground before swinging it at Tsubaki. She gracefully avoided it with a back flip as she launched a slow moving orb from her shield. “Dead Spike!” Ragna swung his blade producing a beast’s head made out of darkness that went through the orb and sent Tsubaki flying backwards. She landed on her feet and took the chance to charge up some energy into her weapons. Tsubaki fired another orb that was more powerful and faster. Right as Ragna deflected it, she charged swiftly at him to ram him with her shield. As the battle raged on, Tsubaki took to transforming her sword into a whip to attack Ragna from outside his range.

Her strategy was working fine until she had made a small opening. Tsubaki was caught off guard when Ragna’s blade turned into a long scythe with just enough reach to hit her. It was too late to dodge and she was forced to try and block the hit. Tsubaki found herself slammed into a nearby building and before she knew it, he had closed the distance. The sound of metal clanging filled the air as Tsubaki was desperately trying to parry the barrage of slashes. Her shield wasn’t meant to block such a heavy sword and each parry left her in danger of losing her balance. Eventually, Ragna saw the perfect chance and quickly punched Tsubaki with a darkness infused punch. She was able to take the opportunity to get some distance from Ragna. Tsubaki gave him a hateful and angry glare before suddenly her bitter expression became a smile. Ragna was confused and wary from the sudden shift in her behavior.

“Time to stop holding back.” Tsubaki unsealed her weapon Izayoi and transformed into her Izayoi form. Her hair was now tied into a ponytail and her outfit had changed into a bodysuit. Izayoi’s weapon was now a large sword with a red energy blade alongside an equally long handle. Ragna was shocked and horrified by her transformation and knew that it meant trouble. Izayoi smiled and began her counterassault against Ragna. He was astonished by how much stronger and faster she was now. Ragna was beginning to be forced to go on the defensive as he could barely keep up with all of her teleporting. It was rapidly becoming a tiring fight for him, but for now he was holding his own against her. That all changed when Izayoi changed her blade from red to green and suddenly became much more powerful. She then summoned two bits that could fire energy blasts. Between all the energy blasts and Izayoi’s blinding speed, Ragna was swiftly finding himself overwhelmed. After taking a couple of minor injuries, the fight came to a close when Izayoi was able to land a decisive blow. “Justice Phorizor!” A large energy sword appeared in front of Izayoi and hit Ragna in the chest sending him flying.

Izayoi approached Ragna and kicked away his sword. She smirked as she looked down at her defeated opponent. She had waited so long to finally get the chance to kill him and right now it would be so easy. Izayoi knew though that would be in violation of the Imperator’s order. “It would be a shame to just capture him as is. I think I have an idea that will allow me to fulfill my orders and have my fun.” Her smirk grew even bigger as a sinister plan swirled in her mind. Izayoi had an ability called Immortal Breaker that was perfect for slaying abnormalities such as Ragna. However she knew of another way to go about ‘slaying’ with it.

Izayoi positioned her sword right over Ragna with the blade pointing down. The blade changed from green to a pitch-black color while Ragna’s eyes widened in horror. He desperately tried to get up in time but was unsuccessful and Izayoi plunged her sword right into his chest. Ragna had braced himself for the intense pain but it never came. Even as she pulled the sword out, he still felt nothing. Ragna noticed that Tsubaki had reverted to her normal form and was now watching him with a careful and anxious look. “What the hell did you do to me?”

Tsubaki gave him a cold stare as she continued looking for signs of something. “I suppose you could consider it your reformation. You are going to be repurposed for the sake of justice and order.” She cryptically told him.

Ragna was still confused as to what she meant. “What are you talkin-” It was then that he noticed an odd feeling. Something appeared to be brushing up against his back and making it feel tingly. When he moved his hand to see what it was, he realized that it was his hair. Not just that but he could feel it growing in his hands. It continued growing until it was nearly down to his butt. In addition to having gotten longer, Ragna’s hair had lost its spikiness leaving it as normal straight hair. He held his now silky soft hair in his hands, staring at it in shock. Ragna wasn’t sure what was going on but he didn’t have a good feeling about it. Suddenly a dark red color began to spread throughout his white hair. It wasn’t long before his hair was fully dyed in its new color. Right after that, Ragna groaned as he felt a sharp pain in his left eye. He had no way of knowing, but now his left eye was a red color just like his right eye.

Just when he thought the strange feelings were done, Ragna’s entire face began to tingle. He put his hands to his face only to feel that his facial features were shifting and reshaping beneath his hands. Ragna’s jawline was rounding itself out and becoming far less pronounced. His rough skin changed to become soft, smooth, and delicate. Harsh masculine facial features were giving way to gentle feminine features. Next his nose became smaller and cuter while his eyebrows were trimmed into thin arches. Perhaps the most striking change was how his sharp and angled eyes were now round and large. Ragna suddenly began to have a terrible coughing fit as he clenched his throat tightly. He waited for it to stop, too distracted to feel his adam’s apple shrinking and shrinking until it was completely gone. “What the hell did you do to me!? What’s going on right now!? “ Ragna yelled angrily at Tsubaki before stopping in shock when he realized a familiar feminine voice had came out of him instead of his own. “W-why do I sound just like you.” He asked in a quiet and soft tone barely able to comprehend what was happening.

Tsubaki smiled as she began to pull out a portable mirror. She then got close to Ragna and knelt down until she was right at his level. Next Tsubaki started mockingly rubbing her cheek against his while opening the mirror so he could see. What Ragna saw in the mirror left him stunned and shocked. The mirror showed him two Tsubaki faces, one with a horrified expression and the other with a smug smile. “A vast improvement, wouldn’t you agree?”

When he recovered from his shock, Ragna gained a sudden burst of energy. He wasn’t sure what Tsubaki had planned for him, but he had no intention of sticking around to find out. Ragna started running as best he could from Tsubaki who shook her head. He didn’t get too far before she turned her sword into its whip form. Tsubaki easily tied him up with the whip and dragged him back towards her. “Why don’t we finish this up somewhere private.” She then started dragging him over to a nearby building. When they got inside, it was clear that someone had been living in the building recently. “I have been renting this house for the time being while I am working in this city. It should do nicely for what I need right now.”

Ragna began to groan again as his body went back to changing. He could feel himself losing a bit of his height each second. By the time it was done he was the same height as Tsubaki. Ragna’s shoulders began to drop and become narrower. What happened next shocked Ragna more than anything. He watched as the Azure Grimoire which had become his right arm was starting to change. The black color gave way to the same skin tone that Tsubaki had. Ragna felt a terrible pain as the arm was starting to become a regular arm. Nerves, flesh, and bone were created as it molded itself into a feminine arm. A sharp pain in his artificial left arm signified to Ragna that it was also changing. He watched in horror as it turned into a normal arm before slimming down and becoming slender and delicate. “Damn it. Why is this happening?” It was then that he felt a tingling in his chest. Ragna softly moaned as two soft mounds on his chest formed. His budding breasts began to grow and grow until he now had a fully formed pair of breasts.

Tsubaki smirked as she looked over the changes that Ragna had just undergone. She was checking to make sure that the proportions were exactly right. Her satisfaction was being ruined by the constant complaining and cursing at her that Ragna was doing. Eventually she got fed up with it and decided to just speed up the process. Tsubaki walked over to Ragna who was too weak to resist as she grabbed him. She forced him over her knees with him facing down at the ground. Ragna blushed as it was an embarrassing position to be in, like he was a naughty child about to be punished.

Before he could even react, Tsubaki was moving her hands all over his lower body. Ragna’s body became incredibly malleable like clay as Tsubaki easily molded and shaped it with her hands. She started by pressing his waist inward and moved the excess fat over to his hips to widen them. Satisfied with the curves she gave him, she moved onto rubbing and pinching Ragna’s legs. Tsubaki stretched and compressed his legs in all different ways as she was careful to make sure the proportions were perfect. Ragna’s thighs became much thicker with his legs having swiftly been changed into a long, alluring and feminine pair. Tsubaki moved down to rubbing his feet and shaping them how she liked. When she was done they were now delicate and petite. Tsubaki looked over her work carefully but still wasn’t fully satisfied just yet. She began gently massaging his lower body which was leaving it soft and delicate. She searched for any blemishes or imperfections to quickly stamp out leaving only smooth perfect skin.

When Tsubaki had seemed to stop, Ragna looked up to see what she was doing. She gave him a dark and hate-filled glare that told him she considered him lower than trash. “I don’t have to do this next, but the infamous Grim Reaper that gave so much trouble to the NOL should be humiliated at the very least for the sake of preserving order and justice to come.” Ragna felt a chill down his spine. Before he could ask what she meant, Tsubaki pulled down his pants and underwear revealing his bare and unchanged butt. Shocked and embarrassed, Ragna began to squirm on Tsubaki’s lap. He was going to ask what she was going to do when she smacked down on his butt. Tsubaki started spanking Ragna to a systematic and precise rhythm. It didn’t really hurt him but it was certainly a huge blow to his pride. However as she continued to spank him, Ragna’s butt began to expand and expand. Assuming that it was the same size as Tsubaki’s he was surprised at how much larger it was than he thought.

With his soft new, delicate, and large ass the smacks seemed to hurt Ragna a lot more. It was quickly becoming unbearable as the spanking continued. It was to the point that he couldn’t take it any longer. “Stop! Stop! Please stop!” Even as Ragna begged with Tsubaki’s own voice she just persevered, recounting Ragna’s crimes as she did so. It seemed to be an eternity to Ragna but eventually Tsubaki did stop. The only blessing for Ragna at this point was he couldn’t feel anything in his rear right now. Tsubaki got up as she shoved Ragna off of her lap. He did his best to get up but his changed body had given him a new center of gravity. It was a pitiful sight as he struggled to adjust while wearing loose and ill-fitting clothes. Ragna began examining his body when he felt something in his groin. Before he knew it, Ragna had fully shifted to the opposite sex.

Tsubaki sternly looked over the new girl. “Those disgusting rags are ill-suited to a refined woman’s body.” She swiftly pulled out her sword and cleanly cut off all of Ragna’s clothes. She let out a girlish scream from embarrassment and tried to cover herself. Tsubaki merely went over to the closet and began picking out some clothes. When she was done, Tsubaki headed back to Ragna with clothes in hand. She was shocked that the impatient Tsubaki didn’t even bother to ask her to put on the clothes. She just started forcing the clothes onto Ragna. Tsubaki first pulled on some plain black panties and a matching bra onto Ragna. Then she forced a black Japanese style military outfit with gold trim, baggy pants, and a long black cape. Next was the knee-high black military boots. With that finished, Tsubaki placed a black hat with an eye design and two black feathered wings onto Ragna’s head. With the girl now dressed, Tsubaki dragged her over to the vanity. She styled Ragna’s hair just like hers and placed a silver latern shaped accessory in both locks of hair that rested on Ragna’s shoulders. Tsubaki examined Ragna with a smug smirk as she now was completely identical to Tsubaki in terms of appearance.

Tsubaki’s smirk turned back to a serious expression as she forced Ragna’s arms behind her back. She then handcuffed Ragna and ordered her with a stern tone. “Follow me.” Ragna was too unfamiliar with her new body and felt too weak to do anything but comply. Before long she was on board a magic ship to be taken to the Imperator. Ragna tried to salvage what was left of her shattered pride as she was taken off. She was sure that somehow she could find a way to get back to normal. Then she could get payback on Tsubaki for all the humiliation she had to endure.

When they arrived at the NOL headquarters, Tsubaki took Ragna to the Imperators throne room. Ragna was restrained in a pitiful fashion while Tsubaki kneeled down to report to the Imperator. “This used to be the dangerous criminal that was formerly known as Ragna the Bloodedge. As per your orders I had him captured instead of being killed. I used the powers of the Izayoi to convert him into an exact replica of me. I thought he would be more useful that way.”

The Imperator took on an amused smirk as she looked over Ragna. “How interesting. I never thought I would see the proud Ragna turned into a mere replica. It must fill you with despair being transformed into this weak form Ragna.” She chuckled with delight while Ragna was far too embarrassed to even respond with his usual insults. “However she is not a complete replica of you Major Yayoi. After all, Ragna still seems to possess her mind and identity.” The Imperator cast the same brainwashing spell known as Mind Eater on Ragna that she used on Tsubaki.

Ragna suddenly felt a horrible pain in her head as the spell was cast. All sorts of memories and mannerisms were trying to be forced upon her. They told her that she was Tsubaki Yayoi, a loyal NOL member and heir to a noble family. Voices spoke to her about how she acted and where her loyalties lied. However the spell did not seem to fully take hold of Ragna. She was torn between her original identity and the one that was being forced onto her. Both sets of memories seemed so real to her and she was struggling to separate them. Memories and mannerisms began to mix as two different sides sought to stamp out the other. One was a rebellious, loud, and vulgar man. The other was a poised, obedient noblewoman and soldier. The Imperator’s smirk changed to a frown as she saw that Ragna was resisting her spell to an extent.

While Ragna was struggling with her identity, she was watched carefully by all present including Relius Clover. Despite the bizarre situation in front of him, Relius wasn’t fazed as he continued to examine the situation with interest. After a bit he decided to interject after Ragna had fully piqued his interest. “I must say that this is an interesting opportunity. It had never occurred to me to test if a soul can be molded to become completely identicial to another. It appears I still have much to learn.” His cold eyes shined with a brilliance as an idea occurred to him. “My research on the soul does give me an hypothesis that I would like to check. If it is allowed I may have a solution to make Ragna completely obedient.” The Imperator smirked and allowed it while Ragna froze with fear. The thought of being Relius’s guinea pig was a horrifying thought, but she had no choice in the matter.

Ragna was swiftly taken over to Relius’s lab where she was restrained once more. This time was particularly humiliating as she was left standing with her hands restrained above her. It was very uncomfortable and it made her ass very pronounced. She was left facing the wall which had a mirror on it, which meant she had to turn her head to see anything but her reflection. Ragna was left alone for a bit as Tsubaki and Relius were working on something. She was left trying to sort out her current identity crisis.

Eventually Relius and Tsubaki finally returned to deal with Ragna. Relius carefully examined and studied her which greatly unnerved Ragna. She felt like he saw her as just an object and not a person. “Who are you?” It was a simple question and yet it was one that Ragna was struggling to answer. She sought for an answer but she couldn’t fully decide on one and each time she almost came to a response it slipped before she could grab it.

Tsubaki took note of Ragna’s hesitation and decided to take control of the situation. “If you want to know who you are then look at yourself and then me.” Ragna did what she said and compared her reflection to Tsubaki. She had to admit that they were perfectly identical without the slightest difference. They were even wearing the same outfit. “You are my twin sister Tsumaki Yayoi. You have devoted your life to being a loyal officer to the NOL alongside me. More than anything you desire to uphold the law and bring order to the land.” So much of what Tsubaki said made some sense to Tsumaki. Yet something was bothering her and no matter how hard she tried, she just couldn’t fully accept it. Tsubaki was growing impatient seeing Tsumaki’s doubt and pulled out her whip sword. She then whipped Tsumaki on the ass which caused her to moan. Thanks to Relius’s genius they were able to modify Tsubaki’s sword to cause whoever is hit by it to become open to suggestion.

Tsubaki tried to take it slow and begin building Tsumaki up carefully. She figured that working on her memories would be a good start. It would be useful to connect the other parts of her new identity. Tsubaki began to craft Tsumaki’s history and recited it to her carefully. From childhood to the present, she made sure not to miss a thing. If Tsubaki noticed the slightest hint of doubt on Tsumaki’s face then she struck her with the whip. Then she would go over it again until she was satisfied with the progress. It was slow going but Tsumaki was starting to accept this history as a member of the proud Yayoi family. “Now Tsumaki, I’m sure you remember Jin Kiseragi. What is he to you?” The question caused her to freeze up. When she thought about Jin there was one word that came to mind, ‘little brother.’ Tsumaki wasn’t sure how that could be and Tsubaki set her straight with another lash. “Remember back to our times at the Military Academy. How we aided Jin who was Student Council President as his secretaries.” Tsubaki began to tell her copy the stories which struck something inside of Tsumaki. They seemed so real and she happily relived them in her mind. It was then that she remembered the deep love and passion that she had felt for Jin.

There was someone else who Tsubaki had to make sure to mold Tsumaki’s feelings about. “What do you think of Noel Vermillion?”

Tsumaki thought carefully as she looked through her memories. There were multiple memories that seemed to conflict but they all spoke of protecting and helping Noel. “She is my friend isn’t she? We went to the Academy together and spent so much time being with each other.”

Tsumaki’s answer was immediately met with multiple lashes on the rear and Tsubaki’s angry expression. “No! You hate Noel, she stole what was rightfully ours, is a traitor, and a danger to the very world itself.”

Tsubaki’s passionate refute caused Tsumaki to rethink her feelings. When she searched deeper inside her heart, she suddenly felt it. Hatred, anger, and jealously grew and grew beneath the surface before bursting out. In that moment Tsumaki realized all the reasons that she had grown to hate Noel. “You are right, I despise Noel Vermillion.” Tsumaki spat in a venomous tone which made Tsubaki proud.

Tsubaki moved onto the next part of molding her sister's mind. “What is your fighting style?” Tsubaki sternly asked Tsumaki. She thought about it for a second thinking it was a simple question to answer.

“I wield a sword.” Tsumaki proudly said figuring it was right.

“What kind of sword do you wield?”

That question was harder for her to answer and two different types of swords appeared in her mind. One was a massive weapon that could barely be called a sword and the other small and elegant.

Her thoughts were interrupted by Tsubaki striking her once again. “You wield a sword just like mine, a refined weapon designed for delivering justice. Alongside it you wield a shield to protect order.”

When she thought about it, it made perfect sense to Tsumaki. Why would she clumsily use such an unwieldy blade after all? She was a member of a proud and noble family which meant she had years of formal training. It wouldn’t do for her to wield a sword that wasn’t fit for someone of her status.

Tsubaki felt she was getting closer and sought to move to the more important parts. “As a member of the Yayoi family you are poised, eloquent, refined, elegant, intelligent, obedient, and loyal.” Tsubaki punctuated each adjective with a strike from her whip to make sure it sunk into Tsumaki’s mind.

The words penetrated deep within her mind and began to resonate with her. Tsumaki couldn’t find it in her to refute the words used to describe her. They perfectly matched up with the carefully crafted memories and identity being made for her. “I am certainly not some crude imbecile.” Tsumaki smugly said which made Tsubaki happy.

Tsubaki knew that it was time to deliver the finishing blow to Tsumaki's blossoming mind. “If the Imperator gave you an order that was truly reprehensible would you still obey the command?” When Tsumaki paused to think about it, she was immediately struck multiple times on her delicate body. “It was a trick question; the Imperator’s orders are absolute. They are the law and must be carried out without hesitation. You never need to ponder if they are right or wrong, only focus your attention on how to perform them to the best of your ability.” Tsubaki then carefully thought about which words to choose next. “What are your values? What do you believe in?”

Tsumaki struggled to find a satisfactory answer to the question. One that seemed perfectly natural to her. “I do not know.” That earned her more lashes than any other response before. Her suggestibility was being pushed to the brim and Tsubaki sought to fully take advantage of it.

“You should never have to think about the answer to the question. What you believe in is the most important thing in life.” Tsubaki began to passionately rant in a commanding tone to Tsumaki. “You desire to serve the law that creates our civilization and allows us to seek the peace. You want to protect the order that allows people to live their lives without fear or worry. Tsumaki you despise those who would desire to see this peace ruined and cause conflict for others. Most of all you seek justice, to punish those who are wicked, evil, and unjust.” The passionate and moving speech touched Tsumaki’s heart and soon she fully understood. It was her ideals and personal philosophy that gave her strength and the will to persevere. Her face became stern and serious with a vigorous fiery passion burning in her eyes.

“A crime is a crime and all criminals must be swiftly punished.” “A crime is a crime and all criminals must be swiftly punished.” Tsubaki and Tsumaki said the same phrase in perfect synchronization with one another. The twins smiled as they now both fully understood each other in every way imaginable. The slow, long, and arduous session had gotten Tsumaki to truly accept her new identity. The remaining remnants of Ragna were purged as the Mind Eater spell took full control of her. She was now on the same wavelength as her twin sister Tsubaki. They could speak, move, and act in perfect synchronization since they were truly the same. Identical in personality and appearance the only thing that separated them was a name. Relius had been carefully analyzing the session for his research and gave his approval to the results. Tsubaki agreed and let her sister down. “Come we must report to the Imperator now. I’m sure she will be very pleased.” With that the new brainwashed twins headed alongside Relius to the throne room.

(One month later)

In the intervening month, Tsubaki and Tsumaki were given many orders and missions to carry out. With their combined strength and intellect they were able to easily carry out any mission that was required of them. The twins were busy enough dealing with all of their tasks that they hadn’t yet had the chance to report to the Imperator. However they finally had the opportunity today and were on route to the headquarters. Tsubaki and Tsumaki walked with perfect synchronization throughout the halls of the building. It wouldn’t be hard for one to believe they were just mirrored images of one another.

Finally they had arrived in the Imperators throne room and the twins kneeled before her. Tsubaki and Tsumaki simultaneously gave the report on what they had accomplished since the last report. “Colonel Kagura attempted a Coup with the aid of various other NOL soldiers and officials. His attempted rebellion was swiftly put down and he has been apprehended. Sector Seven has also been dealt with. All of their members have been detained or slain and their assets confiscated. Thanks to the use of our Immortal Breaker abilities we have been able to permanently vanquish Rachel Alucard, Hakumen, Valkenhyne, and Trinity Glassfile.” The twins smirked thinking about how much progress they were able to make in eliminating the NOL’ enemies.

Tsubaki’s and Tsumaki’s expressions became a bit saddened as they delivered the next bit of news.”Jin Kiseragi and Noel Vermillion attempted to save the dangerous criminal Ragna the Bloodedge. They were defeated and are currently detained.”

The two could still remember the day they were forced to defeat and capture their former love Jin. “As great as our love for Jin is, our love for order, justice, and law must be far stronger. The will of the Imperator must always be followed.” Tsumaki had told her sister that day.

“Yes a few sacrifices are acceptable to create a perfect utopia. When we are done there will never be any wars ever again.” Tsubaki responded as the two made peace with their decision. The twin’s frowns turned to smug smiles as they were similarly responded with the blissful memory of defeating Noel. Grinding her into the dirt was one of the deepest satisfactions that either had felt before.

The Imperator smirked as the news was given to her. She was proud of how thoroughly the former Ragna had been converted and brainwashed. “That will be all, you are dismissed.” The twins got up and left the throne room leaving The Imperator to silently savor her complete victory. With nothing currently required of Tsubaki or Tsumaki they were free for the first time in a while. They figured that some painting or singing would be the perfect way to pass the time until they were needed once more.


End file.
